creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Turning the Tables
My family and I live in a big house somewhere in a small town in Arizona. The house has many rooms, upstairs had three bedrooms, one for my parents and the others for me and my sister (And our cat Tango) and a bathroom. Downstairs we had a kitchen, another bathroom and a dining room which was connected to the living room, this formed one giant room which we refereed to as, the main room. At the center of the main room, was a dark, wooden circular table where we would usually sit down and enjoy our meals together. The other details of the house don't really matter, they're not what's important. One day, our parents had to leave and travel to another country to meet up with our uncle who found a new job. Me and my sister had to stay at home with a babysitter, Fiona. I was twelve at the time and my sister was nine, so we didn't really have any say in it whatsoever. Fiona was always lazy but took good care of us never-the-less, she'd always remember to make dinner and get the shopping but instructed us to take the shopping in and clean up the house when ever a mess had spontaneously appeared. Tango could also be heard meowing as usual, always behind a fence, where we couldn't see her. Strangely, she would always be found inside the house, as if she sneaked back in without any notice. After hours of endeavoring to complete Fiona's dirty work, night had showed its face again, it was well past my bedtime and I was completely worn-out, desperate to get some sleep. I walked past my sister's bedroom and she left her door open again. Inside, I saw her fast asleep already with Tango lying on the sheets. I closed the door for her since it was going to be a freezing night and I didn't want her to be complaining about the cold tomorrow, she gets really tempered. I finally managed to get to my room, I closed the door and lay in my safe haven, ready to enter the magical world of my dreams, where only I can shape and shift it around. No evil may enter here. At 1:00 A.M., when the night was still, I had awoken for an unknown reason, I twisted and turned determined to fall back to sleep, but with no luck. I was forced to face the world of reality. I began thinking to myself; dark creatures of the night appearing from nowhere tearing me to pieces; my bed being consumed by the worst of demons, all those sorts of things, they always entertained me when I was bored. My imagination was constantly active, which allowed me to play around with my environment. My entertainment came to a halt however, when I noticed something, something distant; a cat meowing. I thought that Tango must be downstairs moaning to himself which he normally did, but then I distinctively remembered Tango being in my sister's bedroom, sleeping, in which I had closed the door to. Maybe my sister woke up and let him out, yes, that's what must have happened. The meowing became more frequent and louder, I began panicking, I thought that Tango might be in some sort of pain, why isn't anyone responding to him? I dragged myself out of bed and walked towards my sister's bedroom, just to make sure Tango was there. I carefully opened the door and... saw my sister asleep, with Tango sleeping soundlessly on top of the blankets, not making a peep. I smiled, then grew a slight curiousness, what was that meowing? Was it a couple of stray cats who found their way inside to fight? I believed that for a while until I headed back towards my bedroom, that's when the meowing became deeper, it now sounded like a deep groaning sound, I was petrified, what the hell has entered the house? It continued for a few minutes, I was still as a statue just staring at my door afraid to move, until it stopped. I stayed frozen for a while, waiting for it to return, but it didn't. Relieved, I entered my bedroom, and locked the door. I went to my bed and just laid there, not falling asleep, just thinking again. How stupid I was to be scared of a stray cat, it couldn't harm me. My relief turned to dread. The noise re-emerged, this time it was not coming from downstairs, but just outside my door. A dull, groaning meow like noise, repeating over and over again, the noise emanating from the top of the door. This was no cat, whatever it was it was human height. I almost fainted as the door jerked, the handle was violently twisted as if someone really wanted to get in, I thought Fiona was playing some form of a sick, twisted joke on me, I prayed to God it was. I began to feel slightly relieved when I remembered locking the door. The creature's attempt to get in was futile, it eventually stopped. Thoughts of what might have happened if I had never locked the door filled my head like a virus, the creatures 'meows' began moving away, slowly returning downstairs, no footsteps could be heard, just the source of the sound fading, as if it were hovering. I somehow fell asleep again, only to be awoken at 2:00 A.M. for unknown reasons. I was confused at first until the events that had previously happened flooded into my mind. I was petrified. No noises could be heard however, so I began to calm down. I realized how dry my throat was, I really needed some water, why didn't I bring some up like the other times? I knew that I was going to need some water... My heart sank, my soul felt as if it had been a victim of Medusa's gaze. My door was wide open, the dark evils consuming my room, the moon's silver rays dissolving instantly when it reached the door. Was it inside? I looked around in a panic, taking glances in each and every directions, analyzing every aspect of my room. It was empty, nothing in this room is out of place. Maybe it was just a dream, meaning I never locked my door resulting in the wind finding a way to open my door. Of course it was. I waited several minutes for my mind to take in the logic and accept it. Finally taking it in, my mind became set on getting some water from downstairs, I was thirsty and I had to get up anyway to close the door, so why not? I headed gingerly downstairs, still concerned about the events. I made my way through the main room, into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and drank it. At last, relief. I began heading towards the stairs, I went around the table and just as I was about to go upstairs, I stopped dead in my tracks. A shiver went down the roots of my spine, the noise had returned, it seemed more demonic than ever. It sounded as if it were coming from directly under my bed upstairs. I was paralyzed, unable to move. The noise itself seemed to had went right through the floor itself, one second it was coming from my room upstairs, the next it was right behind me, on the other side of the table. I felt demonic eyes burning into my skull, the noise it made, made me want to tear my ears off so I couldn't here it. I thought, if I run for it, it would catch me, who knows how fast it was. Maybe I could scream? No! It would silence me before I could shout a single note. I slowly turned around ready to face the demon that had entered our home. I gulped and almost vomited, on the other side of the table, was a black shady figure that blended into the darkness, I could just make out that it was humanoid, but the thing that impacted me the most, was its eyes; pure white eyes wide open which contrasted the darkness, only black voids for pupils existed within its gaze. I could only stare back. I moved my head ever so slightly forward to get a better view, then I forced my head back after noticing the creature too, was moving its head slightly, followed by it thrusting its head backwards at the same time I did. At this point, it stopped making the noise, it just glared into my soul. I moved around the table one foot clockwise, and so did the creature, I then moved back into the place I originally was and the creature moved back to where it was too. I heard a creak from under me so I looked down for a split second, when I looked back up, the creature was still there, but its arm shifted, as if it was trying to get me whilst I wasn't looking. I moved a full 180 degree turn around the table, the creature remaining the same distance away, turning around the table. I looked back to find the exit door to my back garden, but it was locked, I turn back only to see an arm close this time, shifting back besides the creature. I turned another 180 degrees again so I could have a chance at running back to my bedroom, at this point my heart was racing whilst the creature moved 180 degrees to, something deep inside of me told me to run! Run as fast as I could it's going to pounce any moment now. I looked at the door and back, this time its arm was stretched an inhumanly length all the way across the table next to my face, which shifted back beside the creature. I knew that one more turn and it would have me. I began devising a plan. I would simply run towards my bedroom, lock the door and not look back, then I would fall asleep, that's how I did it last time right? I began walking back a step and saw that the creature did not move, It was no longer turning around the table either. I ran, I bolted towards the stairs, the creature's noise re-emerged and I heard it striding over the table. I ran upstairs with the sound of the 'meowing' catching up with me in inhuman speed. I dashed towards my bedroom door, I felt its breath on my neck as it reached out sprinting towards me contorting its body into strange positions. If I looked back, I was dead and it would surely get me! It was right behind me until Bang! I shut and locked my bedroom door with me inside. Its noise's movement stopped just outside my bedroom door, and finally vanished. I had escaped, or so I had thought. The noise came back but this time, it was right behind me. I blacked out. Several days later, I woke up in a hospital with my whole family gathered around me, as well as a nurse and Fiona. Tango sat in my sister's arms also involved in the family reunion. They were all excited when I gained consciousness and they showed great concern about my status. The nurse informed me that I had collapsed due to the lack of oxygen resulting in a coma-like situation, and that Fiona had called my parents and 911 when she found me unconscious in my bedroom. After a couple hours, everyone exited to fill in some check outs to allow me to leave. I was left in an empty kitchen with Tango sitting in front of me, waiting for everyone to take me home. Tango then got up and jumped down from the table to somewhere behind me. I just stared outside at the car park, car roofs shimmering with the light from the moon. I smiled, and then my smile was washed away. clouds covered the moon and darkness filled the room. My cat behind me meowed deeply... Should I turn around? Category:Monsters